


Unexpected Guest

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape receives an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for the lovely alisanne who gave the prompt “gift”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2014.

Snape was reading when there came an unwelcome knock at the door. It was unwelcome both because Snape had no wish to have visitors, and because anyone who found his hideout surely meant to kill him.

He opened the back door and stalked round to the front, wand raised and a curse on the tip of his tongue.

"I brought you a present," Harry said.

"Your absence wasn't present enough?"

Harry held up the Order of Merlin. Snape stared at it before sighing and turning around.

"Well," he said over his shoulder, "you'd best come in, then."

So Harry did.


End file.
